Todo por un celular
by Line of sweet
Summary: Porque cualquiera haría todo por un celular/ PÉSIMO summary, espero os guste ;D


Todo por un celular:

"Una chica de cabello verde caminaba por el bosque de Magnolia-Fiore, ojos café claro, piel blanca como la nieve, unos siete años de edad..."

Pero tía, ¿si tenía siete años porque estaba sola?_preguntaba confundida una chica de unos ocho años, llamada Elisa, cabello celeste el cual heredo de su padre, un extraño tatuaje en el ojo color rojo, ojos color escarlata, hija de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet.

Si...¡qué injusticia como a mi que tengo ocho todavía no me dejan salir sólo!_dijo Noisy un Exceed hijo de Happy y Charle, el era un gato blanco con manchas azules, tenía ocho años de edad y era algo muy desordenado.

¡Sí es injusto!_empezaron a gritar las hermanas gemelas Dragneel juntó con los hermanos gemelos Fullboster, las hermanas gemelas eran dos chicas oji-café, hijas de Lucy y Natsu, una de las hermanas tenía el pelo Rubio la cual se llamaba risa y otra de color rosado que se llamaba nashi, a risa le gustaba leer y escribir y a nashi era compositora de música y también le gustaba leer, Risa era simpática y sociable, Nashi era peleadora, alegre y distraída (al igual que Natsu su padre).

Los hermanos gemelos Fullboster eran dos oji-azules, hijos de Jubia y Gray, uno tenía el cabello negro y otro de cabello celeste, ambos tenían la misma personalidad que su padre, a uno le gustaba comer mucho helado y a otro le gustaba tomar té y comer cosas calientes, el hermano que gustaban las cosas heladas se llamaba José y el hermano que gustaba de las cosas calientes se llamaba Alexander.

¡¿Me dejan seguir niños de una cabrona vez?!_grito la narradora del cuento la cual era Wendy.

P-perdón tía Wendy_dijeron todos ya que no era bueno tener a una Wendy enojada.

Bueno como decía..."...la chica se notaba perdida..."_y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

¡Yo no me perdería por que mis padres me regalaron este GPS para mi cumpleaños!_dijo José mientras mostraba un GPS de mentira que según el era de verdad.

¡Cool!_dijeron los demás chicos al ver su juguete.

¡Ya cállense! y José ese GPS es de mentira_dijo Wendy recibiendo un "Que cruel" de parte de José.

Bien como seguía..."..."_y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

¡Ahh... Me aburrí!¿quién quiere jugar a las escondidas?_propuso nashi.

¡Siiiiiiii!_dijeron todos incluso Wendy ya que estaba cansada de que cada dos segundos la interrumpieran.

¡Bien tía Wendy la lleva!_dijeron todos para luego salir corriendo hacia sus escondites.

Que injusto..._dijo Wendy para después contar.

¡20, 21, 22, 23, 27, 30 salí!_grito Wendy para empezar a buscar por toda la casa pero nada, esos chicos si que sabían esconderse.

¡Por mi!_se escucho decir donde partió Wendy, haciendo que la chica corriera hacia la proveniente.

¡Le gane tía Wendy, le gane!_se empezó a burlar nashi.

Ja-ja_dijo sarcásticamente Wendy mientras le mostraba la lengua infantil mente a nashi.

¿Oye sabes donde están los otros?_ pregunto Wendy a nashi la cual no le respondió.

Bien yo los encontraré sola_dijo Wendy mientras se iba a buscar a la cocina.

¡Por mi!_se escucho decir a Alexander.

¡Mierda!_grito Wendy.

¡Por mi!_se escucho decir al Exceed.

Más mierda_dijo Wendy.

¡Por mi!_se escucho decir a José y a Elisa.

¡Por mi!_ahora se escucho decir a risa.

¡Es injusto!_dijo Wendy llegando donde los chicos y empezando a hacer berrinche.

¡Wendy! Por hacer berrinche te quedas castigada por dos meses_imito Nashi molestando a Wendy.

Tu no eres mi mama_dijo desafiante Wendy.

Pero yo si_dijo Alexander.

Pero si eres hombre_le dijo Nashi.

Ya lo se_dijo Alexander.

Oook_dijo Wendy alargando la "o".

Pero en todos modos ustedes no me mandan_dijo Wendy.

Si te mandamos_dijeron Nashi y Alexander.

Mentira_dijo Wendy.

No es mentira, mi mama cuando me vino a dejar contigo te dijo que yo te mandaría_ dijo Nashi.

...Tienes razón_dijo rendida Wendy.

Bueno yo quiero dormir_dijo José mientras tomaba de la mano a risa y se acostaban en el sofá, para luego dormir abrazados.

En cualquier momento llegarán a ser novios_dijo Wendy.

Ya lo son_dijo despreocupada Nashi.

Ah..._dijo Wendy mientras los cubría con una manta.

¿Oye Elisa a Tí te gusta alguien?_pregunto Nashi.

S-si_ dijo sonrojada Elisa.

Pues dime_dijo Nashi.

¿Para qué?_dijo nerviosa Elisa.

Para saber_dijo Nashi.

Bueno pero no se lo digas a nadie... Me gusta Alexander_y así empezó la guerra entre Elisa y Nashi por Alexander.

Fin CAP. 1

Adelanto del próximo Cap.:

**-Chicas, chicas, no se peleen por mi...**

**-¡A dormir!...**

**-¡¿Pero que?! ¡Es injusto ella fue!...**

**-Te quiero a ti...**

**Se despide Line of sweet...**


End file.
